halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Relationship: Dante X Greywing
This is the relationship between Dante the Timber Wolf and Greywing the Skywolf. Overview/Status STATUS - Currently mates. (overview coming soon...) Pups *Shiloh *Tak *TBA... Roleplay A lone wolf, outcasted by his own pack, is seen harrassing an Omega wolf of a rival pack of his previous one. A wolf pup bites the lone wolfs leg) The Lone Wolf: (howls in pain, then snaps at the pup) Its mother growls A shadowy figure flies overhead) The Lone Wolf: (look up at the sky, noticing the strange figure) it pins the wolf The Lone Wolf: (barks agressively) The wolf has wings and is female Lone Wolf: (a normal, male wolf with blond fur and blue eyes) (puzzled by her wings) She gets off him Lone Wolf: ...W-what's wrong with you? Why'd you let me go? Don't you know I'm a villain? Something Etches itself onto the wolfs head Lone Wolf: What the... Skywolf:(You will learn Lone Wolf: Pfft. What? Learn your saint-like ways? I don't think so, honey. it shocks him Lone Wolf: (howls in pain) Skywolf: Learn boy Lone Wolf: Boy? Listen up, I ain't a youngster. Don't accuse me of my looks. Skywolf: Yet you act like a stubborn pup Lone Wolf: Looks who's talking, bitch. (literally... a bitch is a female canine) Skywolf: Watch Thy tone Lone Wolf: (blushes) I didn't mean it in that way... Skywolf:(Walks off) Lone Wolf: Hmph... Skywolf:(Grabs his tail with her mouth) Lone Wolf: What the hell...?! she drags him away from the other wolves Lone Wolf: (growls) She tosses him on a tree trunk Skywolf; i will leave you be, but i will be watching Lone Wolf: Hmph... Greywing: THe names Greywing by the way Lone Wolf: ...Dante. I was oucasted by my pack a few months ago. Greywing: Why harm other packs for you misfortune Dante: Because that damned pack killed the only one who loved me... my mother. Greywing: He who seeks revenge remembers to dig 2 graves, one for the victim and one for himself Dante: Eh, no one will care if I die, either way. And I won't either. Greywing:(Pins him) Dante: Oh, what now? Greywing:(Come with me Dante: Where, exactly? Greywing:(Leads him to her Den, an old Cougar Den) Make yourself at home Dante: Thanks, but I have a home. Greywing: Not anymore, the wolves will look for you there first Dante: ...Oh. .-. Greywing:(she rests) Dante: (silent) Greywing:(her wings extend) Dante: Hrm... she pulls him close) Dante: (blushes) Huh? she licks his cheek Dante: Um... Greywing:(Blushes a bit) Dante: I'm... I'm mainly asexual. Greywing: Um Dante: (blushes) Yeeeaahh... Greywing: put off) Dante: (beat) Err... Greywing:(Cuddles him) Dante: (severely awkward) Greywing:asleep) Dante: Hmmm... Greywing:zzzzzzzz Dante: (yawns, falling asleep) (Next day) Dante: (stalking an elk calf quietly) Greywing:(In the tree line) Dante: (manages to separate the calf from its mother eventually; he bites down on its neck) Greywing:(Attacks the mother) Dante: One wolf can't take down a whole elk. Need assistance? Greywing: you forget, I am no normal wolf Dante: (smirks) Well, then. Let me see what you can do. Greywing:(Breaks the Does muzzle and slashes its throat) Dante: (joins in anyway, biting the doe's leg) Greywing:(Rips the Does head off) Dante: Uh... Greywing:What Dante: I've lost my appetite. She eats Dante: (waiting) Greywing:(Disembowles the doe) Dante: (throws up) Greywing: wow Dante: I have a weak stomach... Gerywing:(Takes the leftover meat and puts it on ice) Dante: (still a bit woozy) Greywing: need a drink? Dante: Yeah... Greywing: Leads him to the river) Dante: (gets a drink) Greywing:(Sweating, in her thoughts "He is so handsome") Dante: (finishes up; he approaches Greywing, blushing) she blushes too Dante: (smirks) So, ya wanna hang out for a while? Greywing: sure Dante: Heh, alright. She licks his cheek Dante: (blushes) Greywing:(Runs off Giggling) Dante: (sprints off after her) Greywing:(Laghing happy) Dante: (laughing along with her) Greywing:(Steps on a hunters Trap she howls in pain) Dante: Greywing?! greywing:(Help me Dante: (helps her) Greywing: Whimpering) Dante: (nuzzles her, sighing) Darkstorm: Runs over) Greywing oh dear (Goes to pick her up) Dante: ? Greywing: Master Dante: Master...? Greywing: he took care of me when I was a pup Dante: ...Ok Darkstorm: Heals her) You ok Greywing and who is the Greywolf Dante: (snarls) My ' name ' is Dante... Darkstorm: Feisty young wolf Dante: (snaps) Hey! Greywing: He is handsome though Dante: (blushes) Category:Romantic Couples Category:Wolves Category:Venom's Pages Category:DARKEST's Pages